Let's Be Together
by RachDwarf
Summary: Louis Bennett moved to Lima and immediately figured out who's cool and who's not. But what happens when he meets a girl that makes him forget about all of it? Quinn/OC. Based off Cameron from TGP.


"Ooh, take that _nerd_!" Someone shouted into Louis Bennett's face as he felt a freezing liquid hit his face. It felt like an iceberg and he froze once he heard the comment and when the slushie made contact with his skin. It was if time passed in slow motion because he was so humiliated. He could hear laughs around him. He could barely see because of the green blocking his vision, but he could tell the ones who threw the slushies were gone. He wiped it from his eyes and looked around at everyone staring at him. Some showed looks of compassion, while others snickered and tried to hide their laughter. But one girl caught his eye, she was just looking at him with no expression. She looked him over and at that moment he felt discouraged. She had a look in her eye when she looked him over, it looked like disgust. Louis' face fell, he thought she would help him, being the only one not laughing or looking sorry. But then he realized no one helped anyone at McKinley. It was every man for himself. The bell rang and people scurried to their classes.

Louis sighed and moved to his locker, which was exactly to the right of him. If he hadn't stopped to look at the glee club poster he might've made it to his next class without the slushie facial. He threw his locker open and looked for his gym shirt, he would need to change. He got more aggravated as the seconds past, he couldn't find it or any other shirt.

"Need help?" He heard a female voice and turned. It was the girl who was standing at her locker just staring at Louis. She had on a cheerleading uniform and was really petite compared to him. She had slightly tanned skin and long, wavy brown hair. She had striking blue-green eyes and Louis thought she was just joking. He raised his eyebrows, as to ask why she wanted to help him. She did the same and help up a pink v-neck. His eyebrows went up even higher.

"Sorry it's pink, but it's either this or Buzz Lightyear," She said, nodding her head to toward the office where the lost and found was.

"It seems like it'll be too small," He stated.

"It's too big for me, not by much but it should fit. It might just be a little snug." She held it out closer to Louis. He looked at her for a second before taking it. He got out his books for his next class while she just stood there.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't think Mr. Schue will mind."

Louis nodded. "Why did you help me, you're a cheerleader."

"I know what slushie facials are like," he furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm in glee club."

"Oh," was all he could say.

Louis had moved to Lima two weeks ago, when school started. It was his senior year so they decided to introduce the new kids because everyone else already knew each other. As soon as he was introduced to the class he saw two football players smirk, the same two who threw the slushies. He knew the football players were going to bully him, but he didn't think they'd throw slushies at him.

Louis was a nerd, plain and simple. He knew too much about science and math, but he also like to sing. He taught himself how to play the guitar a few years ago and then started to sing, which he never knew he could do. It was just lucky. That's why he stopped to look at the glee club poster. But once the girl said she was in glee club and knew how terrible a slushie facial was, he was a little iffy about wanting to join.

Maybe it would depend on how good the glee club was, he thought. She looked like a good singer but looks can be deceiving.

"So, I'm thinking you should change and go to class." She said. Louis nodded and turned to walk away. "You're not gonna tell me your name?"

"It's Louis Bennett," he turned to her, "yours?"

"Vanessa Young," she replied.

Louis tried to run a hand though his hair but it was all sticky from the slushie. He pulled his hand back, disgusted.

"Let me help with your hair," she took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, the _girls _bathroom.

"I don't think I should be in here," he stated as she pulled him to a sink.

"Relax, no one uses this bathroom, except between classes." She turned on a sink and pulled a chair from the side of the room. Louis sat down in it and leaned his head back into the water. Vanessa made sure to get all of the slushie out of his dirty blond hair and took her time, like she had all day.

"At this rate, I'll miss third period," Louis said. He saw a smile appear on her face.

"Someone who saw might cover for you," she said, "at least, I hope so."

"If no one does?"

"I'll fake a nurse note,"

"You're too nice for a cheerleader," he pointed out.

"I'm not normally this nice," she told him.

"Explains it," he smiled and she rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face.

"So besides being a nerd, what else are you?"

"I'm a singer,"

Vanessa's eyebrows raised. "How good are you?"

"I dunno, not bad at least,"

"Would you be interested in joining glee club?" She asked. She looked really serious.

"I can think about it," he replied.

She finished rinsing his hair and turned the water off. She picked up her bag and turned to Louis who had tried to squeeze the water out of his hair. SHe opened her mouth to say something but then turned around and walked out.

Louis wondered how he was going to get a nurses note for being late but forgot about that for a minute. He thought he saw her face fall when he said he'd only think about joining glee club. Truth is he would love to, he just didn't think he could handle the bullying that came with it. He was already the nerdy new kid, he didn't think glee club would help that reputation.

He changed into the pink v-neck and realized Vanessa was right, it was only a little snug. He felt something in the pocket and took it out, seeing it was a nurses note. He smiled. This school might not be as bad as he thought.

**ummmm hey :D so this is my new story, featuring my oc vanessa. i've been obsessed with this show called the glee project, and cameron definitely was quality enough to write for. i'll have a few more stories based off glee project contestants soon. i'll also try to update...unlike my last stories. but please review and tell me what you think. what should be better/what you like/what you think sucks/glee project contestants i should write for/anything. thank you! -maddy :)**


End file.
